geekorchicfandomcom-20200213-history
APPRENTICE
Apprentice - Part 1 is the 26th episode of "The Hero's Of Olympus" series and the first season. Synopsis Slade is at it again. He has the fate of all of Jump City in his hands and Robin is more intimidated to defeat him than ever. Plot The episode begins with Percy chasing Slade through a desert. They arrive in a valley, where Slade starts taunting Percy.Percy attacks Slade but he dodges all of Percy's attacks.Percy throws two Birdarangs at Slade, but misses and destroys some boulders nearby. Slade continues taunting Percy while hiding amongst the dust of the destroyed boulders. Slade says that he and Percy are "very much alike".Percy angrily responds that he is nothing like Slade and punches him in the face. He says that Slade is a criminal and a psychopath and that all he cares about is destruction. Slade responds by saying that Percy destroys everything that he cares about. He gestures around at the fallen boulders and Percy realizes that they are his teammates turned to stone. Angrily, Percy pulls off Slade's mask, but receives a painful surprise: the "Slade" he was chasing was actually Percy himself! Percy wakes up, sweating and panting with shock. It turned out all to be a dream. Grover enters Percy's room and informs him that Slade has showed up. The Titans rush to the living room, where Slade appears on the large TV screen. Slade reveals his master plan to them: the building of a Chronoton Detonator, which could potentially have the power to stop time forever. He also says that he can activate it with a remote in his hand. Slade laughs and disappears off the screen. THEME SONG When the transmission has terminated,Isabelle rewinds the video and, with careful analysis, deduces the location of Slade: a warehouse on Pier 41 at the Jump City docks. The Titans rush to the docks, only to find an empty warehouse at Pier 41. Slade's minions appear and ambush the Titans, surrounding the warehouse to prevent their escape. With the cry of "Titans, GO!", the Titans rush off to dispatch Slade's minions. However Percy's anger grips him, and he bashes up Slade's minions mercilessly and then proceeds to attack the other minions that his teammates were attacking. The other Titans are shocked,while Percy destroys all of Slade's minions, who turn out to be robots. AfterPercy has dispatched all the robots, he continues to hit the robots with his Bo-staff, releasing all his hatred for Slade. Annie tries to calm him down but Percy just walks out of the warehouse, seething with anger.Percy spots a suspicious person and chases after him, grabbing him by the shirt and demanding him to reveal the location of Slade.The person tells Percy that he doesn't know what's going on. The person is revealed to be an innocent civilian who was just walking around the area.Percy gets angry again and is about to punch him when Alec pulls Percy away from the worker. Percy ignores his teammates and tries to walk away again.Tyson comments that Percy is acting like Slade. Percy shouts at Tyson never to compare him to Slade.Tyson is about to argue with Percy when Annie sneezes and makes an explosion with a Starbolt from her nose.Annie explains that she is allergic to Metallic Chronium, a rare mineral that can also be used to power Slade's Detonator.Grover suggests that they use Annie to track where Slade is keeping his Chronoton Detonator. The Titans follow Annie as she continuously sneezes over and over, eventually leading to the underground sewers. They soon spot one of Slade's minions loading the Chronoton Detonator onto a small speedboat. Suddenly the wall beside them are smashed open and Cinderblock's arm reaches out to grab Percy, Annie wants to help him but Percy yells out to her to go after the Detonator.Annie reluctantly flies away just as Slade's minion starts the engine and drives away.Annie lifts up Grover,and Alec and Tyson transforms into a hawk, and lifts up Isabelle, together the four of them chase after the speedboat. Meanwhile,Percy's anger manages to gain him a surprisingly easy victory over Cinderblock. He finds a tracking device with Slade's base marked on it and takes the device from the unconscious Cinderblock.Percy smiles, realizing the moment has at last come for the two of them to face off. Back in the sewers, the Titans are chasing the speedboat. Slade's minion activates the boat's defense systems, sprouting two machine guns from the back of the boat, which fire at the Titans. The Titans manage to evade the attacks and at the same time Annie manages to drop Grover onto the boat, where he beats up Slade's minion. Before Slade's minion faints, he activates the auto-pilot system in the boat, causing the boat to speed off through the sewers, with the three remaining Titans in hot pursuit.Grover tries to cancel the auto-pilot but he cannot because he doesn't know the code required to access the boat's computer system. In desperation, Cyborg pulls out the keypad and smashes the internal system,with his sword,which stops the boat in the middle of the sewers.Annie signals,Percy to let him to meet them in the forest. Percy manages to defeat Cinderblock, and runs to the forest to meet up with the other Titans, but instead see what he thinks is Slade standing in the distance.Percy chases after Slade,and runs into Annie,he warns her about Slade, and after seeing him near her, he tells her to go after him.But she doesn't see him,and let's Slade get away.Percy shouts at Annie,and violently grabs her shoulders,she comments that he's hurting her,and Percy,filled with guilt and horrified of what he just did,let's her go,and before he can apologize,the two are interrupted by the rest of the team Percy, runs away,back to the Institute, and the rest of the team chases after him. The next day, back at camp,the team (minus Percy) to chiron's office,asking for help,about Percy.Chiron comments that Percy's growing obsession to find Slade,has grown,and that he may end up becoming Slade,if doesn't stop. Annie is horrified by this and goes to find Percy, But instead finds Luke,she tells him whats going on,and he comforts her, Percy sees this ,and leaves angrily.He goes to the library ,and while reading Enderidium,he sees a picture of Theseus defeating Ambrose,this troubles Percy (as Percy sees Slade as his Ambrose) ,and while reading what happend between Theseus and Ambrose on Mount.Olympus, Percy finds a letter,that came from Slade saying, "''So you've Been Reading About My Great-Great Grandfather, And How Your Ancestor stole his kingdom, well i can't blame You. I would be upset to if, i was '' at Slade's warehouse,Percy is seen looking for Slade with The Infinity Sword in his hand, he searches the warehouse,and Annie is seen trailing behind him. while searching,Percy is then ambushed by Slade's minions,he defeats most of them,but is overpowered by one and is knocked down, and just when the minion is about to kill Percy,Annie blasts,and destroys it.Then runs over to Percy, but he walks away from her,and leaves the warehouse Slade stands in front of his screen, analyzing what the Titans are up to. Robin suddenly bursts in from a door behind Slade and confronts him, demanding him to give up the remote for the Chronoton Detonator. Slade comments that he was afraid Cinderblock was too much of a challenge for Robin. Slade puts the remote on the ground and walks away from it, telling Robin he can pick it up if he wants it. Robin runs towards it but is intercepted by a kick from Slade. The two begin their showdown, Robin refusing to lose the fight. Throughout the fight Slade constantly remarks that they are very much alike. Robin fully denies it and suddenly his long-hidden anger is fully released. Robin roars as he dodges Slade's punches and strikes him hard in the face, hurling him across the room. Robin rushes over and picks up the remote. To his surprise, the remote falls apart in his hands! Robin looks towards Slade and demands for an explanation. Slade told him that there was no trigger because there was no detonator. While Robin and Slade were fighting, the rest of the Titans were busy trying to disarm the Chronoton Detonator. Cyborg isn't sure which wires to cut to deactivate the machine. He decides to try his luck and cut a random wire, but he accidentally cut two of the wires instead! The Titans hold their breath as the moment comes... but passes away harmlessly as the machine short circuits itself and collapses into the sewer waters. Beast Boy congratulates Cyborg on his good work but Cyborg doesn't smile. He explains that he didn't disarm the machine; the machine was a fake and was never intended to freeze time. The Titans gasp in shock as they try to grasp this revelation. In Slade's base, Slade reveals the truth: he never intended to stop time. Robin is at a loss of words, unable to comprehend the situation. Slade looks towards the screen again and it now shows the other Titans in the sewers. A gun suddenly appears from the speedboat and shoots the Titans, but they try to jump into the water to avoid being hit by the beams. Slade says that they weren't supposed to get hurt just yet; the gun had fired Nanoscopic Probes into the blood systems of the other four Titans. The probes, when activated, can kill the person who has them in their blood. Robin growls that they will never listen to Slade's demands; not even death will force them to obey him. Slade announces his final and most shocking plan: he plans to make Robin his apprentice! He needs someone to carry on his legacy and has chosen Robin to be that person. If Robin does not serve Slade, he will activate the Nanoscopic Probes, causing the other Titans to die from inside. Having fallen into Slade's trap and having no other choice, Robin reluctantly agrees. Meanwhile, the other Titans have climbed out of the sewers and are unaware that they have been injected with the probes. Starfire desperately tries to contact Robin via the Titans Communicator, but nobody picks up. The reason why he isn't picking up is because Robin has taken off his suit and is now donning on one of Slade's uniforms. Slade declares that Robin is now his apprentice.